Kazekage's Regret
by infinitylovers08
Summary: At Naruto and Hinata's wedding, he saw something he's very much afraid to see after he realized his feelings for 'her'. That is…to see 'her' with someone else… (Super short oneshot story so please make some of your time to read this. Thanks a lot )


**A/N: Some scenes are from The Last Naruto Movie and Sakura Hiden Light Novel. But of course, I change some things for Gaara's benefit (or not?).**

…

"Congratulations on your marriage." Gaara shook Hinata's hand. "I don't want to discourage you but marrying someone like Naruto is quite a challenge on your part." They both glanced at Naruto who's fist-bumping with Bee. He meant that as a light-hearted conversation but the woman noticeably slumped her shoulders. _She must have perceived it in a negative way._ "I only meant for it to say that Naruto is sometimes hard to handle with his stubbornness. So you should get used to it." He said with a little bit of humor, so she would regain her cheerfulness.

"What do you mean I'm stubborn, Gaara?" Ask the grinning Naruto while placing an arm on his wife's waist. "I dare say I am more mature now compared to before. I'm going to be the next Hokage after all."

"If you say so…" The red-head gave him a blank face.

"Hey! What's with that look?!" The soon to be seventh Hokage grumbled. Hinata sweatdropped, and was then ultimately stole away by her teammates while her husband is still childishly complaining to his Kazekage friend.

Gaara ignored his friend's grumbling, and just chose to look at other people who also went to see the wedding. His eyes skim the reception area, seemingly searching for a specific person. _There she is…_ He can't hide the smile on his face when he saw the woman with pale blonde hair, fluttering beautifully every time she walks. He noticed that her hair which was always seen on a high ponytail now hang loosely at her back. Again, he was mesmerized. It has been rather a few months since he last saw her— after that Kido incident, even though he visited Konoha quite a number of times after that. He was afraid to face her, considering the argument they had the last time they saw each other. _Because it was my fault…_ Right then, he saw something he's very much afraid to see after he realized his feelings for her.

That is…to see her with someone else…

"What are you lookin' at?" Naruto's eyes went to the direction Gaara is looking to. "Oh. It's a 'who' and a 'she'."

"Are they…" The Kazekage decided to cut his sentence, more like 'inquiries'.

The blonde noticed the grim on his friend's face. "You mean to ask if those two are going out, don't you?"

He didn't answer the blond.

Naruto decided to answer anyway. "They **are** dating. I even heard from Sakura that those two are planning to get married this year."

"I didn't ask." _I especially don't want to hear it. So that's why they seemed so close that time Haruno Sakura was kidnapped…_

"Oh come on Gaara. We both know you have a huge crush on her way back from our genin days. Don't start denying it on me."

"Shut up, Naruto."

That's right. I first noticed her during Chuunin Exams. She's intelligent, takes good care of her friends and of course…beautiful. But at that time, I don't have any idea that what I felt for her was admiration which slowly turns to love. After all, I'm a monster—no, **was** a monster so I do not have the faintest clue about love. All I knew at that time was that love means evil. That I embedded the kanji for 'Love' on my forehead because I believed that love was something that cause me pain. However, meeting Naruto changed me—changed my beliefs about friendship and love. So when I saw her again at the Fourth Shinobi War, even though we don't have that much interactions in the past—I realized that I missed her, and realized that I love her.

So now, I regret not talking to her some more. I regret not showing her my true feelings. I regret allowing myself to see her in another man's arms. I regret…

…that I have these feelings of regret.

I only hope that in another life, we can be together.

…

…

* * *

 **I feel you my beloved Gaara! I hope I can make you a story where you can be together with Ino (because I'm a shipper of this couple) TT^TT.**

 **On a side note, I'm thoroughly excited for the upcoming Gaara Hiden~!**


End file.
